I can help you
by MaddiMoo
Summary: Peeta comes home from work and wants his girl, but what if he catches her in the act? PeetaxKatniss Everlark LEMON


Peeta's POV

I was walking faster then I usually did. It was around 8 o'clock and I had just finished closing the bakery, it was a slower day and as soft as it sounds I missed my girl, so I decieded to close up an hour earlier then usual. Even though I saw her this morning I still missed my Katniss. I wanted a hug, I wanted a kiss hell I wanted her to make sweet love to me.

The thought of us making love made me pick up my pase and finally after what seemed to be the longest walk home, I made it to the front steps of our home. I opened the door quietly hoping that Katniss would be in the kitchen waiting for me to return, then I'd make my move. I could seduce her, or just ask her.. No asking is lame.. I would seduce her, I would get my girl in to bed with me.

I glaced at the kitchen table, but to my dismay she wasn't there. She must be in the living room, I walked slowly so she wouldn't hear me coming and popped around the corner, but she wasn't in there either. I was getting worried, she said she wasn't going hunting today and that she would be home. What if she was taken, or left, to ran away..

I ran up the stairs to check if she was possibly up there, but considering there was only our bedroom a bath room and my painting room, she didn't spend much of her waking hours up there. As I reached the top stair my heart dropped. I heard a moan coming from our bedroom.

_Was she in there with another man?_ I thought to myself.

No, she wouldn't do that to me, not in my own house, my own bed. I listened again, making sure it wasn't just my imagination. But there it was a again, and louder.

_mmmmm, fuck. _

My blood was boiling, my Katniss was in there. Fucking someone else, I wouldn't ever consider what I did to her 'fucking' because there was love behind what I did. But her in there was no love, I immeditely felt like I was going to throw up.

_How could she do that to me? _I thought

Her moaning become louder and it was obvious she was enjoying herself. I was disgusted. I didn't know what to do, I could burst in there and smash who ever was touching her. Or could wait until it was over and catch him coming from the room.

_mmm, Peeeeeta _

What? Did Katniss just say my name? Why would she be moaning for me with another man in there? My couriousity took over me and I walked up the last of the stairs and put my ear to the door. The bed wasn't making any noise, who ever was in there obviously didn't know what he was doing.

_Ohh, mmm _

There was no other moans except for what was coming from the lips of Katniss. Was she alone... Was Katniss pleasuring herself? I took the handle of the door and turned it as slowly as I could so it made no noise, I peeked through the crack of the door.

_Uhh, Peeta_

There sprawled out on my bed was none other then Katniss. Only Katniss. Her back was arched and her eyes were closed tightly. My eyes wandered father down her body to see her hands. My eyes must have bulged out of my head when I confirmed what she was doing. Her hand was rubbing over her clit, and her other grabbing at her breast. Katniss was masterbating. I had no idea she ever did that, I figured she was to pure to be so dirty like that. I instantly felt bad, like I was invading her privacy. But I couldn't take my eyes off her, it was the sexiest sight I had ever seen. Her finger slipping into her wet core.

My cock twitched in my pants reminding me how badly I wanted to make love with her. My hand grazed over my pants and my attention went directly on my dick. I wasn't thinking and I lost my balance and I leaned into the door making it open with a loud creak.

Katniss's eyes shot toward me, her face going bright red with embarrassment.

"Uh, hi sweetheart" I awkwardly said.

She didn't respond she just stared at me with her eyes wide open.

"I'm really sorry, I should have knocked" I added trying get her to say something.

She shook her head. "Don't be crazy it's your room to" She said in a whisper I could barely hear.

I walked over to the bed, her position had changed she was curled up in a ball with her knees to her chest.

"I didn't think you would be home for another hour" she stated looking down at the bed.

"Neither did I, but I just missed you"

I knew she was embarrassed but she really had no reason to be, once I realized she was alone in my bed I loved the noised she was making.

"Kat, look at me. Why are you embarrassed"

"Because you just caught be touching myself, Peeta!" Hot tears started rolling down her face.

"and I loved every second of what I saw" I said honestly. "you're the sexiest girl I have ever seen"

Her eyes lifted to mine and I saw the lust that was still in them, she was obviously not finished and I wanted to be the one to finish her off.

Without even thinking my hands pushed her tighs apart and I lowered my mouth to her hot center.

"Can I have a taste Katniss?"

She nodded, obvious that she was still embarrassed though. I wanted to make it up to her. Make her realize she didn't have to be embarrassed that it actually turned me on.

My lips lightly brushed over her clit making her shiver. Then I let my touge go wild. I licked from all over her clit then brought my fingers and slid them into her wet self. She was hot and dripping and my cock was dying to be trapped inside of her.

_Peeta, Peeta, Peeeeeeta_

The way my name was rolling off her lips was making me insane.

I continued to slide my fingers in and out of her, giving her more pleasure then she was giving herself. My cock couldn't handle it anymore.

"Kat, I need you" I said with my face still between her tighs.

"You can have me" She said in that teasing voice of hers. Her embarrassment had obviously subsided because before I knew it she had unzipped my pants and pushed them down. I quickly kicked them off my feet and took my t-shirt off.

I positioned myself between her legs and pressed the head of my cock into her soaking wet core.

I looked into her eyes waiting for her to give me permission to slide all the way in. She nodded and that was my answer I slowly pressed myself into her.

I could have came right then and there. She was so tight, I pulled myself out and pressed back, my pase was slow at first waiting for my erection to calm down a bit. I wouldn't ever let myself cum before I made her cum so I needed to get control of what was happening. Eventually my thrusts became harder and my name was rolling off her lips again

_Peeta, uh, uhhh _

I knew I wasn't going to last very long, she was so wet and tight and her breasts were boucing so perfectly. I grab her left leg and raised it so it was resting on my shoulder. This was Katniss's favourite position because I was able to go much deeper. I could see on her face she was ready, and thank God because I was dying to cum.

"Peeta, I...I'm... OH, oh yees, Peeeta!"

I knew she was trying to tell me she was going to cum but I thrusted myself deeper into her before she could say it and had her orgasaming on my cock.

Her moans pushed me over the edge and I came as well.

_Uh, Kat, yeeeees_

I filled her with my seed and thrusted until we had both finished our orgasms. I rolled off of her and pulled her to my chest.

"Thank you" I said and kissed her lips.

"Why are you thanking me" She said and laughed.

"For that little show you put on for me"

Her cheeks once again turned that cute shade of pink.

"I didn't think you would be home and I just couldn't wait any longer. Im sorr..."

I kissed her before she could finish her sentence.

"It's okay sweetheart, I loved it."


End file.
